South Vietnam.
South Vietnam. South Vietnam officially the Capitalist Republic of South Vietnam. it's a country found in East Asia, which was created in 1956 after it became independent from the English. originally Vietnam was going to be unified, but it didn't happen due problems with socialist extremists, which wanted to turn Vietnam into a "people's republic" basically a dictatorship with the leader of the socialist party Vezil Dau Westeng as the new leader of the country, obviously the other parties didn't like the idea and all joined into a coallition to destroy the socialist party and it's ideas. to this period it's known as the Capi-Sociali Clash of Vietnam. which was an event in which both parties were killing each other and taking control of each parts of the country, this civil war period ended, when the USSR, China and the US began to make diplomatic talks, which led to the creation of South and North Vietnam and also a buffer state between the two, administrated by the US. called Paedomis. which no longer exists due to the eventual Vietnam war, an event in which the two nations fought again to unify the country. the US send troops. but they weren't prepared. South Vietnam would had lost if it wasn't by the Hanoi Democratic Invasion, in which the US took Hanoi with the North Vietnamise being catched by surprise North Vietnam yield, after they killed the leader of the communist party. currently North Vietnam still exists. but it's just a puppet state of China known as, The People's Republic of Indochina. South Vietnam nowdays it's one of the most developed countries in Asia and it's a leader in nuclear products. Etymology. The official name of the South Vietnamese state was Việt Nam Cộng hòa (Republic of Vietnam) and the english name was referred to as Republic of Vietnamite. The North was known as the "Democratic Republic of Vietnam". Army. The South Vietnamese Army is known as one of the most proud of the world. mostly due to it's patriotism adopted after the Vietnam war, in which the Vietnamese people saw the horrors of communism, currently the South Vietnamese army it's composed of men and women. the country has mandatory military service which must be done by every South Vietnamese at the age of 18 and 19, men and women by equal. there is harsh punisments and even time in jail for people who skip it, the South Vietnamese Army it's roughly 3 million men. a very big army for a country with a population of 17 million. also South Vietnam it's currently the country which the most military spending in Asia. which over 3 trillion being invested in the army. which has increased the fear in other countries, especially South Korea. which thinks they might be up to something. Leaders. Tan Pham Do, President of Vietnam from 1956 to 1957 (Capitalist Party of Vietnam CPV) An Bach Cung, President of Vietnam from 1957 to 1957 (People's Party of Vietnam PPV) Ta Tri Minh, President of Vietnam from 1957 to 1957 (The Monarchist English Party of Vietnam MEPV) Cao Co Cu, President of Vietnam from 1957 to 1958 (Capitalist Party of Vietnam CPV) Cham Chai Hau, President of Vietnam from 1958 to 1960 (Capitalist Party of Vietnam CPV) South Vietnamese Period. Lam On Ong, President of South Vietnam from 1960 to 1965 (Capitalist Party of South Vietnam CPSV) Nohg Ninth Xam, President of South Vietnam from 1965 to 1970 (Democratic Party of South Vietnam DPSV) War Period. Ngo Dinh Diem, President of South Vietnam from 1970 to 1980 (Capitalist Party of South Vietnam CPSV) After the War Period. Luu Han Phung, President of South Vietnam from 1980 to 1981 (Capitalist Party of South Vietnam CPSV) Dong Dong Duong, President of South Vietnam from 1981 to 1982 (Democratic Party of South Vietnam DPSV) Gia Glai Guong, President of South Vietnam from 1982 to 1984 (Democratic Party of South Vietnam DPSV) Mao Man Tang, President of South Vietnam from 1984 to 1984 (The Change Party of South Vietnam ChaParSoViet) Gia Glai Guong, President of South Vietnam from 1984 to 1986 (Democratic Party of South Vietnam DPSV) Gia Glai Guong, President of South Vietnam from 1986 to 1988 (Democratic Party of South Vietnam DPSV) Van Than Thoi, President of South Vietnam from 1988 to 1990 (Capitalist Party of South Vietnam CPSV) Van Than Thoi, President of South Vietnam from 1990 to 1994 (Capitalist Party of South Vietnam CPSV) Gia Glai Guong, President of South Vietnam from 1994 to 1998 (Capitalist Party of South Vietnam CPSV) Wesby Wakinston Trine, President of South Vietnam from 1998 to 2002 (Democratic Party of South Vietnam DPSV) Gia Glai Guong, President of South Vietnam from 2002 to 2005 (Conservative Party of South Vietnam CPSV) Wendell Hornberry, President of South Vietnam 2005 to 2015 (Democratic Party of South Vietnam DPSV) Heng Dem Guong, President of South Vietnam from 2015 to 2025 (Conservative Party of South Vietnam CPSV) Burgess Chun, President of South Vietnam from 2025 to 2050 (Conservative Party of South Vietnam CPSV) Flags. Flag of South Vietnam, 1960 to 1990. Flag of South Vietnam 1990 to 2030. Flag of South Vietnam 2030 to 2050. Economy. The South Vietnamese economy has been a free market one, since it's foundation. the country has been open for business with it's biggest economic partners being the US, China, Japan, South Korea and North Vietnam. the South Vietnamese economy it's valued at 192.52 trillion US dollars making it the 12th biggest economy in the world, only being beated by India. the economic points of this nation are in 87.9 (Powerhouse) economy, it's major exports are nuclear related products, electronics and industrial parts. which all are being shipped by sea in the biggest port of the nation Uhuris. there is also a lot of companies which are huge multinational corporations, which currently are dominating the world market. some of them are: Bestnam, Nuclewe, Atomic Wonders, Produviet and Nam foods. the rich to poor ration it's a little bit high, but today it's lowing everyday with almost 4 million people abandoned poverty just in 5 years!